


Rough Times Have Happy Endings

by leeanndarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor Is A Beard, Fluffy, M/M, i'm not really sure what else, louis and harry become daddies, she gets pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Harry and Louis. Setting: Management forces Eleanor to get pregnant by Louis to try and quiet down Larry for the final time. When the baby comes along, Eleanor, being the good friend that she is to the boys, decides to give the baby to Harry and Louis so they can raise the child that they’ve always wanted together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Times Have Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi? So this story was requested by an anon. I did the whole “Give me an AU, a couple and I’ll write you a 3 sentence fic” thing and they asked if I could do a full one-shot. And so I did :) Don’t ask about the name, though, cause I just… I couldn’t think of one and this just kind of popped in my head and I typed it before I could change my mind.
> 
> And people are starting to take this too seriously, so I just thought I'd say that this isn't real. Obviously. I could NEVER see this actually happening, but this is what was requested, so I wrote it. I also only took like an hour and a half to write it, so it's definitely not my best work. The girl I wrote it for liked it, so I kept it up. 
> 
> Constructive criticism I can take, but keep your negative opinions to yourself please.

“Louis, we can’t do this forever!” Harry tried to keep his voice calm.

“I know, Harry, I know,” Louis said, frustration evident in his voice. “I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but I’d rather it be me than you.”

“Why, so I would be the one having to watch my boyfriend all over some girl?” Harry asked sourly.

“No, because you’re stronger than me,” Louis admitted softly. “I wouldn’t be able to watch you with her. It would be too much for me to handle. I’m just not strong enough for that.”

Harry immediately regretted his sarcasm and pulled Louis into his arms. Louis sobbed while Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, two members of the biggest boy band in the world, had a secret. A secret only their families and friends knew. Management wouldn’t let them share their secret. They feared the band would be ruined. They feared the hate. You see, Harry and Louis have been in a relationship since they were on The X Factor. Apparently, everybody in the world was homophobic. At least, that’s how management made it seem.

“I just don’t get it,” Louis sobbed.

“What, sweetheart?” Harry asked quietly. He was rubbing circles on Louis’s back trying to get him to calm down.

“We have so many supporters,” Louis explained. “There’s so many fans out there that-that think we’re in a genuine relationship, so why would it be so bad if they knew we were? Why?!”

“I don’t know, love.” Harry continued to his boyfriend’s back. “Shh, calm down, Louis. Breathe, baby, breathe.”

Louis continued to cry until Eleanor showed up for their “date.”

“Oh, God, Lou,” she said when she noticed his puffy eyes. She hugged him. “You know I’d let you stay here if I had the choice, right?” He nodded.

Louis was grateful that his fake girlfriend was Eleanor. She understood he didn’t want to pretend. She understood how much he wanted to be with Harry. She listened while he complained about management or talked about something cute Harry did the night before. And she listened with a smile. She never once complained.

“You ready?” she asked. She shot Harry an apologetic smile. His face remained emotionless.

Harry didn’t exactly hate Eleanor, he was just jealous of her. She got to spend all this time with Louis in public, holding his hand, hugging him,  _kissing him._

Harry brought his hand to his cheek in shock. When did he start crying? He collapsed onto the bed and tried not to cry too loud. He knew if he did, Liam would hear him through the thin hotel walls and come over. He really just wanted to be alone. Well, not alone, but he wasn’t allowed to be with the one person he wanted.

-0-

“I feel awful,” Eleanor commented as she sipped on her coffee.

“Don’t,” Louis said. He smiled. “It’s not your fault.”

“I feel like it is,” she sighed. “Harry hates me.”

“No he doesn’t, El,” he said quickly. “He doesn’t hate you, really. We’ve talked about it before. He just doesn’t like that I have to leave him for our ‘dates’ so much.” He used air quotes around the word date.

“And I feel awful about it,” she repeated. “I just wish you two could be happy together. You really deserve it.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. “This may sound weird, but if I had to be put in a fake relationship with anybody, I’m glad it’s you.”

She laughed. “Same goes to you, Louis.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m surprised you’re not sick of me with the way I talk about Harry so much.”

“You’re in love! It’s cute to hear about you guys’ relationship.”

They made small talk until it was time for them to leave. Louis stood quickly, pressing a kiss onto Eleanor’s cheek. They intertwined their fingers, albeit a bit awkwardly, and walked to her car. The drive back to Louis’s hotel was silent, but not uncomfortable.

Louis walked inside, expecting to find Harry watching television or cooking. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Harry passed out on the bed with tear stains on his cheeks. Louis quickly dropped his jacket and walked over to Harry. Silently, he crawled into bed behind the younger boy and curled around him. He stroked Harry’s cheek, singing softly.

“Lou?” Harry asked sleepily. He turned to face Louis.

“I’m here, Haz,” Louis answered with a sad smile. “I’m here, baby.”

Harry buried his head in Louis’s neck and latched onto his shirt, sobs wracking his body once again.

“Oh, Harry,” Louis choked out. “Babe, don’t cry, don’t cry. I’m here, Harry. I’m back. I won’t be leaving you again for a while.”

It was the truth. They were in New York. Eleanor’s flight home was supposed to leave the next morning and the boys wouldn’t be flying home for another two weeks. Until then, Louis didn’t have to go on another “date” with Eleanor. They scheduled an interview for the same time Eleanor’s flight left so Louis would have an excuse not to go to the airport.

“Lou,” Harry whimpered, but his tears stopped. “Louis… ‘m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Louis said. “Absolutely nothing to be sorry for. What made this time worse than the others?”

“I don’t even know.” Harry bit his lip to keep from crying again. “I guess it’s just wearing me down, y’know? I feel like I’m going to break.”

“You won’t break.” Louis put his finger under Harry’s chin and forced them to lock eyes. “I won’t let them break you, Harry. I’m going to keep you strong. I promise. I can’t be strong for myself, but I can be strong for you. I’m here for you. Even if I’m gone, you can still text me. You know that. Eleanor won’t care.”

“Please don’t mention her right now.” Harry looked down. “I just. I’m. I don’t want to think about her.”

“That’s fine.” Louis planted his lips on Harry’s firmly. “Now go to sleep, Harry. I’m here and I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“Mm, night, Louis,” Harry mumbled. “I love you.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis whispered back. “I love you, too. So so much.”

-0-

Harry doesn’t cry again and neither of them mention his breakdown. They’re happy, as happy as they can be with hiding their relationship. They talked about their dreams of getting married and adopting kids. Things are great until Louis has a meeting with management.

Louis spit his drink out. “Excuse me?” he gasped. “You want me to do what now?”

“Eleanor needs to get pregnant,” the man repeated calmly. “People are starting to doubt your relationship now more than ever. It needs to happen and it needs to happen soon.”

“I can barely  _kiss_ her and now you want me to fuck her?!” Louis asked loudly. “The only reason I even kiss her is so you guys can get it on camera! Nobody is going to be around if I have sex with her. And if you planned on having people around, then you really need to rethink that.”

“She can either get pregnant or you can marry her.” The man raised his eyebrow expectantly. “Your choice, Louis.”

“I refuse to marry her. If I get her pregnant without marrying her, people will think I’m a dick.”

The man slammed his hand down on the desk. “Look, Louis, if she isn’t pregnant in the next six weeks, we’re announcing your engagement. End of discussion.”

Louis arrived back at his hotel room. Harry smiled at him cheerfully from the bed and that’s all it took for Louis to collapse to the ground crying. Harry carried him to the bed and held him while he cried. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t explain. He only cried.

That night, Paul showed up with a sad expression to take Louis to Eleanor’s hotel room they booked her for the night.

They already explained everything to her and she embraced Louis while he cried on her shoulder, whispering calming words in his ear.

“I’m  _so_  sorry, Louis,” she murmured. “I know you don’t want this.”

“But I can’t let them announce an engagement,” Louis whispered. “I just can’t.”

“I know,” she said sadly.

“El, just know that I’ll support you through all of this. I mean, I’m not exactly ready for a child right now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t help. I’ll help you through the sickness, the hormones, the cravings, all of it. Well, as much as I can, at least. I promise.”

She smiled. “I know you, will Louis.” She looked down awkwardly. “So, should we…?” she trailed off. Louis nodded solemnly and started to take his clothes off.

The entire time, he pictured a boy beneath him. A boy with green eyes, curly hair, and perfect, pink lips…

Louis cried himself to sleep in Harry’s arms that night.

-0-

“I’m so sorry,” Louis repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Louis, what are you even sorry for?” Harry asked.

“We had sex,” Louis admitted softly. Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Wha-what?”

“Me and Eleanor,” Louis said. “Management said I have six weeks to get her pregnant or they’re going to announce our engagement.” Harry remained quiet. “Harry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to-“

“I can’t do this anymore,” Harry cut him off. “I’m sorry, Lou, I just can’t. This is too much.” He quickly kissed Louis on the cheek. “I’m sorry.” He walked out of the hotel room. Louis cried for two hours.

Three weeks later, Eleanor announced that she was pregnant. It took all of Louis’s strength to act happy about it during an interview.

“We’re kind of nervous because we’re so young,” he said truthfully, “but we’re also pretty excited.”

It had also been three weeks since Harry left Louis. They barely said a word to each other. Louis couldn’t stand it anymore. He wanted Harry back. He wanted to kiss Harry and touch Harry and be with Harry. He finally broke when an interview asked about his pregnant girlfriend.

“Eleanor isn’t my girlfriend,” Louis said quickly. Harry’s head snapped up and Liam’s eyes widened. The interviewer’s eyebrow rose. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“What about Eleanor?”

“She’s a really good friend who was just doing a favor,” Louis explained. “She really is having my child, but neither of us chose that path.”

“So you’re single?”

All four boys turned towards him expectantly. He swore he saw hope in Harry’s eyes.

“Not exactly,” he said slowly. He could see Paul trying to hide a smile behind the camera and some guy from management freaking out. “I, um, I-“ He took a deep breath. Could he still call Harry his boyfriend? They never technically broke up, after all. “I have a boyfriend, actually.”

The entire audience was silent and Harry’s smile was blinding. Liam stood and switched spot with Harry. He immediately intertwined his fingers with Louis’s and squeezed.

“I’m dating Harry,” Louis finally admitted.  “We’ve been dating for a little over a year. Our management was worried that if we came out, we would lose a lot of fans.”

“If they leave because of who you love then they weren’t real fans,” the interviewer said with a soft smile.

Harry was absolutely  _beaming._ Louis risked it and leaned in to peck Harry on the lips. There was a collective ‘awe’ from the audience.

-0-

To say Louis was in trouble would be an understatement. Simon tried to act mad, but he was secretly happy for the two blokes. He fired the person who forced Louis to get Eleanor pregnant.

“I never gave him permission to do that, Louis,” Simon said. “I’m so sorry about that.”

Louis shrugged. “That’s in the past.”

“It seems your fan base has grown, though,” Simon mused. “Who knew that having two gay members would bring in tons of fans from the LGBT community?” Louis just shrugged again. “I really am happy for you boys.”

Louis smiled at Simon with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Simon.”

-0-

Eleanor was seven and a half months pregnant when she brought the idea up to Louis.

“I want you and Harry to adopt her,” she blurted out one night.

Louis nearly choked on his drink and Harry’s eyes were comically wide.

“What?” Louis asked.

“You two deserve a child, and she’s already got a part of Louis in her,” Eleanor smiled gently as she handed Harry, who was smiling like an idiot, the adoption papers.

“Thank you so much, El, you have no idea how much this means to us,” Louis smiled gratefully with tears in his eyes.

Eleanor went into labor a month later.

The birth was quick and surprisingly almost painless, according to Eleanor.

“She’s so beautiful,” Eleanor smiled. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was covered in sweat. She smiled up at Louis. “She’s got your eyes.”

“And I think she’s going to have your hair,” Louis laughed. “She’s already got so much!”

The nurse walked over. “Do you have a name yet?”

“Darcy,” Louis answered as Eleanor handed him his daughter.

Harry smiled at Eleanor fondly. “Darcy Eleanor Tomlinson-Styles.”

Eleanor was shocked, but pleased. “You don’t have to do that, Harry.”

“We want to,” Harry assured. “You didn’t have to do this for us, either, Eleanor, but you did and we couldn’t be more grateful.”

Eleanor couldn’t get the smile off her face as she stared at Harry and Louis while they cooed at their daughter. She couldn’t think of anybody better to watch over little Darcy.

Seven months later, Louis proposed. Harry said yes.

-0-

“But daddy!” Darcy whined. “I don’t wanna get out of bed.”

Harry pulled the blankets off the bed. “Too bad,” he joked. “It’s your first day of school! Aren’t you excited?”

“I wanna stay home with you and papa,” she pouted.

Harry agreed to let Darcy stay in bed for ten more minutes. He walked downstairs to find a pouty Louis making tea.

“What’s wrong babe?” Harry asked.

“I can’t believe our little girl is already starting school!” Louis exclaimed. “When did she get so old?”

“She’s only five,” Harry laughed. “She has to grow up sometime, Lou.”

“No she doesn’t,” Louis muttered.

Darcy came running into the kitchen. “Papa, don’t make me go to school!”

“I don’t want you to go any more than you do, love,” Louis said when he picked her up. “But you have to, Darcy. We’ll be there to pick you up after, though, and then we’ll go for ice cream, okay?”

After dropping Darcy off, and many tears from Louis later, Harry and Louis snuggled up on the couch together. No words were exchanged. Just soft kisses and lingering touches. Neither of them could believe how far they had come. It seemed like just yesterday they were hiding their relationship from the public and now they were  _still_ one of the cutest celebrity couples. They were named “Cutest Family of 2017” when Darcy was only three. They had the perfect life and family that had a not so perfect beginning.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
